


3A.M.

by Whambamthanksbatfam



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother Dick Grayson, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whambamthanksbatfam/pseuds/Whambamthanksbatfam
Summary: Dick answers a frantic phone call from Jason.





	3A.M.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [two AM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657353) by [MERCJACKSON](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MERCJACKSON/pseuds/MERCJACKSON). 



> Howdy, y'all!  
> I read this Flash Fanfic and loved it so much I decided to write one between Jason and Dick. In case y'all don't know Iove them! I love all the batboys, honestly. I hope y'all enjoy!

Dick had been sleeping for about half an hour when his phone was ringing: Jason. He never asks for help. Dick answers, “Jason?” his voice still laced with sleep.

“D-Dick, C-can you come over?” He sounds panicked.

“I’ll be right over, Jay. Will you be okay until I get there?” Silence. “Jay?”

“O-ok, Dick. P-please hurry!” Dick has already thrown on some clothes and is jumping out of his window. 

“I’ll be there soon. Stay calm, Jaybird.” Dick enters Jason’s apartment with his extra key.

…

“Jay?” Dick walks in to see Jason in a fetal position on the couch. Tears are streaming down his face, and he is muttering something along the lines of ‘help me, please’ over and over again. Dick walks over slowly. 

“Jay, I’m gonna touch you. Is that okay?” Jay looks at Dick, still sobbing. 

“O-only small t-touches.”

“Okay,” Dick responds while putting a hand on Jason’s back. He rubs it soothingly tryign to get Jason to calm down. Eventually Jason stops crying, and just lays his head in DIck’s lap. Tired from his recent distress.

“I couldn’t get out,” Jason stated simply.

“It’s okay. I’ll never let you go back there again,” Dick said consolingly.

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Jason starts to cry again. Dick just whispers sweet nothings in his ear until he hears Jason’s breathing even. Dick picks him up and carries him to his bed. Jason wakes up again and whimpers.

“I got you, Little Wing,” Dick reassures. Jason nods and goes back to sleep. Dick tucks him in and sits by his head. He watches the steady flow of Jason’s breathing until he nods off himself.   


End file.
